Harmaaraita
Harmaaraita (engl. Graystripe) on iso, vankkarakenteinenVilliin luontoon, hahmolista tummanharmaa kolli, jonka selkää pitkin kulkee tummempi raita, ja jolla on revennyt vasen korvaNäkö, sivu 141 sekä keltaiset silmät.Villiin luontoon, sivu 24 Hänellä on sileä, takkuinen,Villiin luontoon, sivu 23 pitkä, paksu turkki sekä tuuhea häntä. Erikoisseikkailut Väärätähden lupaus : Harmaaraita esiintyy kirjan takana olevassa mangassa. Sinitähden tarina : Harmaatassu leikkii taistelua Tomutassun ja Hiekkatassun kanssa. Tulitähden tehtävä : Harmaaraita saa tehtäväkseen johtaa Myrskyklaania kun Tulitähti ja Hiekkamyrsky ovat kokoamassa uutta Taivasklaania. Vatukkatähden myrsky Tigerheart's Shadow : Harmaaraita ei esiinny kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Squirrelflight's Hope Ennustusten alku Villiin luontoon : Ensimmäisenä iltana oppilaana Harmaaraita tapaa Ruskan, liekinvärisen kotikisun. Ruska on metsästämässä hiirtä, kunnes Harmaatassu hyökkää Ruskan kimppuun ja he alkavat taistella. Harmaatassu lopettaa pian taistelun ja kehuu, kuinka Ruska on hyvä taistelemaan, vaikka onkin kotikisu. Harmaatassu haistaa klaaninsa tuoksuja ja käskee Ruskan lähteä äkkiä, mutta se on jo myöhäistä. Sinitähti ja Leijonamieli kehuvat Harmaatassua ja Ruskaa hyvästä taistelusta. Harmaatassu on tyytyväinen kehuista. Pian Sinitähti kysyy, haluaisiko Ruska liittyä klaaniin. : Seuraavana päivänä, kun Ruska tulee Myrskyklaaniin, Harmaatassu on katsomassa kun Pitkähäntä ja Ruska taistelevat. Kun taistelu loppuu, hän onnittelee Ruskaa voitosta. Hän juttelee vähän Tulitassun (eli Ruskan) kanssa, mutta keskeyttää kun Korppitassu tulee leiriin taistelusta hyvin järkyttyneenä. Harmaatassu on järkyttynyt kuten muutkin, kun Korppitassu kertoo Punahännän kuolleen. Harmaatassu ja Tulitassu menevät Täplälehden pesään juttelemaan Korppitassun kanssa, mutta pian heidät hätistetään pois. Tuli ja jää : Harmaaraita on Myrskyklaanin uusi soturi ja on Tulisydämen hyvä ystävä. He ovat kirjan alussa nimeämisseremonia päätyttyä vahdissa yön. Seuraavana aamuna Sinitähti pyytää heiltä palvelusta hakea Tuuliklaanin kissat takaisin. Kun he ovat matkalla, he yrittävät tavoitella Tuuliklaanin hajua ja yöpyvät yönsä tunnelissa joka on Ukkospolun lähellä. : Seuraavana päivänä he löytävät suuren määrän kissoja nukkumassa tunnelissa. Kun he ovat valmiita, Harmaaraita johdattaa heidät Ukkospolun yli. Tien ylityksen jälkeen Tulisydän ja Harmaaraita tapaavat vanhan ystävänsä Korppitassun. Korppitassu ja Ohra suostuvat antaa Tuuliklaanin levätä ja metsästää heidän luonaan. : Myöhemmin Harmaaraita tapaa Jokiklaanin soturin, Hopeavirran joka pelastaa hänet hukkumasta. He rupeavat salaa tapaamaan toisiaan. Salaisuuksien metsä : Hopeavirta synnyttää Harmaaraidan pennut, mutta hän ei itse selviydy synnytyksestä, koska menettää liikaa verta. Harmaaraita on murheen murtama. : Kirjan lopussa Harmaaraita liittyy Jokiklaaniin pentujensa kanssa. Tulisydän luulee ettei tule koskaan näkemään ystäväänsä. Myrsky nousee : Harmaaraita asuu nyt Jokiklaanissa pentujensa kanssa. Pennut on nimetty Sulkapennuksi ja Myrskypennuksi. Vaarallinen polku : Tulisydän ja Harmaaraita kohtaavat jälleen Jokiklaanin ja Myrskyklaanin välisessä tappelussa, mutta Harmaaraita ei kykene satuttamaan Myrskyklaanin jäseniä. Harmaaraita varoittaa Tulitähteä, kun hänen päällensä yritetään hyökätä. Harmaaraita häädetään Jokiklaanista, ja hän liittyy takaisin Myrskyklaaniin. Pimeyden hetki : Tulitähti valitsee nopeasti Harmaaraidan varapäällikökseen Valkomyrskyn kuoltua taistelussa Veriklaania vastaan. Uusi profetia Keskiyö Kuunnousu Aamunkoi : Harmaaraita jää kaksijalkojen vangiksi kun tämä auttaa muita kissoja pakoon. Tähtiyö : Harmaaraita ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. : Vaikka Harmaaraita on vielä kadoksissa, hän pysyy silti Myrskyklaanin virallisena varapäällikkönä koska ei ole todisteita hänen kuolemastaan. Iltahämärä : Harmaaraita ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. : Vaikka Harmaaraita on vielä kadoksissa, hän pysyy silti Myrskyklaanin virallisena varapäällikkönä koska ei ole todisteita hänen kuolemastaan. Tulitähti ei halua vielä nimetä uutta varapäällikköä. Auringonlasku : Harmaaraita ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. : Harmaaraidan tilalle tulee varapäälliköksi Vatukkakynsi, kun Tulitähti suostuu vihdoin myöntämään, ettei Harmaaraita ole tulossa takaisin. Harmaaraidalle pidetään valvojaiset niin kuin kuolleen kissan muistoksi. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Harmaaraita palaa takaisin klaanien luo mukanaan Milli. Monet Myrskyklaanin kissat ovat iloisia paluusta, mutta suuri osa myös miettii, uhkaako Harmaaraita Vatukkakynnen paikkaa varapäällikkönä. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm The Broken Code Lost Stars The Silent Thaw Novellit Tigerclaw's Fury Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne Dovewing's Silence Ravenpaw's Farewell Tawnypelt's Clan : Harmaaraita ei esiinny novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Klaanien kirjat Battles of the Clans Cats of the Clans Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Graystripe's Adventure Kadonnut soturi Soturin turvapaikka Soturin paluu Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Harmaaraidalla on Taivasklaanin verta, koska hän on Täplälehden siskonpoika. Tekijöiden lausuntoja * Kate Cary on sanonut Twitterissään, että Harmaaraita valitsisi Tähtiklaanissa kumppanikseen todennäköisesti Hopeavirran, eikä Milliä. * Katen mielestä Harmaaraidan ihmisnimi voisi olla Joel. * Vickyn mielestä Harmaaraidan kotikisunimi olisi voinut olla Stripes.Vickyn Facebook-sivu * Jos Kate olisi saanut päättää juonen kulun, hän oli tehnyt Tulitähden valitsemaan Harmaaraidan varapäälliköksi Vatukkakynnen sijaan. Harmaaraita olisi myöhemmin antanut varapäällikyytensä klaaninsa hyväksi. Hänen mielestä Harmaaraita ei koskaan päässyt todistamaan aitoa jalouttaan. Virheet * Hänet on kuvattu virheellisesti raidallisena kissana. Kuvia CC-GrayMillie.jpg|Harmaaraita ja Milli kirjassa The Ultimate Guide. harmaaraita-KK.png|Harmaaraita kirjassa Battles of the Clans. Graystripe2.jpg|Harmaaraita kirjan Into the Wild kannessa. Feuerherz und Graustreif.jpg|Tulisydän ja Harmaaraita kirjassa Fire and Ice. lataus (4).jpg|Harmaaraita kirjassa Forest of Secrets. Harmaaraita.png|Harmaaraita saagassa The New Prophecy. Harmaaraita-kansi.png|Harmaaraita kirjan Graystripe's Vow kannessa. Harmaaraita ja Milli.png|Harmaaraita ja Milli mangan Soturin paluu kannessa. Harmaaraita-kotisivu.png|Harmaaraidan profiili virallisella Warrior Cats -sivustolla. Graystripe-and-silverstream1.jpg|Harmaaraita ja Hopeavirta kirjan Crookedstar's Promise mangassa. Harmaaraitamanga.png|Harmaaraita mangassa. harmaaraitamanga.jpg|Harmaaraita mangassa. Perhe ja suku Emo: : Pajuturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Velipuolet: : Mustaraita: Kuollut, Synkän Metsän jäsen : Pitkähäntä: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen : Nokiturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen : Tihkuviiksi: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Siskopuoli: : Ratamohäntä: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Kumppani: : Milli: Elossa (kirjassa The Raging Storm) Entinen kumppani: : Hopeavirta (ennen): Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Tyttäret: : Sulkahäntä: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin ja Ikuisen Metsästyksen Heimon jäsen : Kukkasade: Elossa (kirjassa The Silent Thaw) : Varpuloiste: Kuollut, tuntematon olinpaikka Pojat: : Myrskyturkki: Elossa Elossa (novellissa Tawnypelt's Clan) : Kimalaisraita: Elossa (kirjassa The Silent Thaw) Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit cs:Šedý pruhde:Graustreifen:Graystripees:Látigo Grisfr:Plume Griseit:StrisciaGrigianl:Grijsstreeppl:Szara Pręgaru:Крутобокzh:灰条 Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Jokiklaani Luokka:Leijonaklaani (nykyaikainen) Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Varapäälliköt Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Oppilaat Luokka:Kotikisut Luokka:Erakot Luokka:Taivasklaanin jälkeläiset Luokka:Isät Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Vanhimmat soturit Luokka:Klaaninvanhimmat